Cold Comfort
by MirrorDede
Summary: Lottie and Break have a steamy encounter inside a carriage during a snowstorm. Who will get the upper hand?  M for content of a mature nature  teehee .


**Cold Comfort**

**Summary: **Lottie and Break have a steamy encounter inside a carriage during a snowstorm. Who will get the upper hand?

**Words: **1674

**Rating:** M

**Writer's Note:** I'd place the timing of this scene before the Sablier arc. Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing.

Lottie Baskerville heard the crunch of snow beneath her feet as she walked through the blustery air. Her cheeks stung with the cold and she wrapped her red cloak tighter around her, grateful she'd had the good sense to wear a long skirt today instead of her usual short one. But the cold was coming through her impractical shoes and she was eager to find a warm place to be. Up ahead she saw the dark shape of a carriage in the distance, and slowly made her way toward it.

Inside the carriage, Xerxes Break sat by himself, sucking a lollipop. The footman who had been driving the carriage had gone off for help after the wheels refused to move through the snow - which was still coming down quite heavily - and he'd taken the horses with him to find shelter for them. Break had insisted on staying alone with the carriage, since it held several heavy stacks of valuable books he'd promised to return to Barma manor, and if he left them unattended and they were stolen or damaged, he'd been in deep trouble with Duke Barma. Such is the life of a servant, for although he held one of the most powerful chains, Break was still a servant of the Rainsworth dukedom.

He sat on one side of the carriage, and the books lined the seat across from him. He picked up one and tried to read it, but he was distracted by the worry that the footman might not return with help before he froze to death. Grateful that he'd thought to bring a blanket along, he pulled it up to his chin, spat out his lollipop stick and put his arms underneath the wooly cover to try to keep warm. Then he looked out the window and was surprised to see a red form standing just outside the window.

Lottie tugged open the carriage door and peeked inside, and stifled a gasp when she saw Xerxes "Mad Hatter" Break sitting there, his head the only thing visible atop a mountain of blanket.

"Miss Lottie?" said Break, hiding his surprise. "Come in and close the door, please. Don't want the snow blowing in, you know?"

Hesitantly, she did as requested, and was about to sit on the seat opposite the Hatter when she noticed all the books in the way.

"You can sit here next to me," he said, smiling warmly. "I don't bite."

Wary of his friendliness, Lottie sat down next to the man she knew had the power to negate and destroy anything from Abyss – possibly including Messengers of Abyss, such as herself. She pulled the cloak around her and smiled deviously to disguise her nervousness.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Hatter."

Their steamy breath mingled in the air between them.

"You must be cold," he said, taking his blanket and putting it around her shoulders to include her within the cocoon of warmth he'd made for himself.

_Is he actually being nice to me? Or does he have some kind of hidden motive?_ Lottie wondered as she snuggled under the blanket and slipped off her shoes to try to warm her feet against her legs.

Break leaned closer, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Miss Lottie, why don't we keep each other warm, hmmm?" Boldly, he rubbed his cold nose back and forth against hers. She recoiled at first, and then quickly regained her composure. _Perhaps_ _I can use my womanly wiles to my advantage, _she thought.

"If your nose is cold, Mr. Hatter, why not stick it here?" she grasped his head and pressed his face in between her breasts. For a few seconds he just stayed still, taking in her warmth and scent. _Oh it has been a long time since I've had the pleasure of a woman's company like this_, he thought. The trickster in him felt compelled to stick his tongue out, so he did that and started licking her cleavage. Then he put his hands between her legs and started groping around…Lottie felt a bit agitated and ideas came to her mind…she grabbed his hair and pulled on it - sharply forcing his head back - then stuck the handle of her whip in his mouth, effectively blocking him from speaking. His eye opened wide and his teeth clenched the whip handle tightly.

"Would you like that out of your mouth, Hatter?" she said, a sneering grin coming over her face. "I have another place on which you can practice the skills of your tongue," she murmured, pushing him to the floor so his back was against the seat, and then she straddled him.

"To return your kind favor in letting me stay in your carriage, I'll keep you warm under my skirt." She pulled her long skirt over his head. He pulled the whip handle out of his mouth, but before he could do anything else, she quickly lowered her crotch over his face. He leaned his head back on the seat and felt the moist warmth envelop his nose and mouth. _Hmm,_ he thought, _there are worse ways to pass the time. _And he set about pressing his nose against her lady parts, and licking her opening with his tongue.

"It's quite a thrill for me to be here with you, Hatter." _Because I know you could possibly destroy me at any moment, and I'm risking my life daring to try to control you this way_.

Lottie held onto his head for support and to guide where she most wanted him to be. She tried to stay in command of the situation, but more and more found herself squirming involuntarily at the sensations his mouth was producing.

As Break enjoyed the warmth of her thighs against his cheeks, her scent was rousing instincts he barely knew he had and his trousers were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. Without thinking, he grasped his firm bulge and started stroking it.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter, you are _so_ much better at this than Vincent."

Break stopped in mid lick and froze for a few seconds. _He's. Been. With. Her?_

"Oh, come on," she whined. "Keep going! Show me just how _much_ better than Vincent you are…" She caressed his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

He resumed his attention to her with a new fury, darting his tongue about like an angry serpent beneath the dripping wet folds of her labia.

She sensed his ire and the fear coursed through her anew. _How can I let this dangerous man do this to me? What if he can unleash his chain secretly through his tongue?_ Yet somehow the fear and uncertainly thrilled her in ways she couldn't have guessed, and it wasn't long before her knees buckled and she shuddered into orgasm. Recovering herself quickly, she pulled back from Break and slid down onto his lap, then got quite a surprise when she discovered his trousers were already undone, and within seconds he managed to penetrate her.

Gasping in surprise, Lottie tried to get away. She pushed against his shoulders, tried to stand up, then squirmed from side to side. Break wrapped one arm around her tightly, and slowly stood up, using the other arm to lift himself off the floor. Still inside, he pressed her against the side wall of the carriage, thrusting madly.

"No!" she screamed, determined not to be taken this way. She pulled his hair, kicked at the back of his legs, and bit his cheek till it bled. Undaunted, Break almost appeared to be enjoying the abuse.

Then Lottie managed to pick up her whip off the floor with her toes, took it in her hand and started smacking his bottom with the whip handle.

"Back off or I'll really hurt you with this," she threatened.

"You don't scare me, Miss Lottie," Break said, shifting to his happy grin. "All I want is to have a little friendly fuck!"

"You call this friendly?" Her eyes flashed angrily. "Forcing yourself on me this way?"

"Well, why don't you force yourself on _me_ then if you don't like it?" he said menacingly. "Show me how you fuck Vincent, hmm?"

She looked at him with malicious intent, and slowly backed him up against the seat again, then took her fingernails and scraped them along his back till he bled.

"If you like being cut with scissors, Miss Lottie, I have a sword I can –"

"No, Mr. Hatter, when Vincent and I make love, it is _I_ who have the upper hand."

She pushed him back to a seated position, and then started licking his neck with her tongue. After tearing off his cravat, she moved her tongue in slow circles down to his collarbone, then snaked her hand down the front of his shirt, feeling his nipples grow erect against the back of her hand.

Crazy with desire, he put his hand under her bottom and started lifting her up and down on top of him. Within moments he was panting – both from the effort of lifting her and the need for release – and she caught on to his game.

"I won't let you come inside me!" she declared, and then resumed trying to squirm away. Just as he felt the friction intensify, he weakened from being so close to losing it, and she managed to disengage and fall away from him. A long stream of ejaculate flew through the frigid air and landed on top of the books on the other seat.

Lottie smoothed down her skirt and wrapped herself in the blanket, while Break caught his breath, then reached into his pocket for a hanky. Wiping the cum off the books, he muttered,

"I am so screwed."

"You certainly _were_ screwed, Hatter," stated Lottie, sitting down in the seat. "And I rather enjoyed it, I must say."

**END**

**P.S. This was inspired by a couple of kink meme prompt suggestions…one that talked about the idea that Break and Lottie would both fight to be on top, and the other that suggested they both be essentially trying to rape each other.**

**P.P.S. It amused me to imagine that Lottie and Break might fall into typical male female roles in their encounter…Lottie doing a lot of thinking and analyzing their relationship and worrying, while Break is just focusing on fucking. So that was kinda in my mind when I wrote it.**

**P.P.P.S. If you don't think that Vincent and Lottie could have possibly ever been together, take a closer look at Retrace 34.**


End file.
